Unexpected Romance
by Ringo Chi-Chan
Summary: Rare pairing- Loqi x Iris Iris keeps running into this guy- and she doesn't understand it. But when will she learn that it's all just fate setting itself in place.
1. Notes from a Fallen Angel

Okay so yeah, Loqi X Iris! What a rare pair!

I haven't really seen anyone ship these two since they're both so heavily shipped with Cor. So what the heck.

I figured they'd be cute together!

And before you go haywire about age difference (which I really don't see why you should since Cors like 40 or something)

I'm upping Iris's age to 19 because that's the power of fanfiction.

Forgive any grammar mistakes I usually write these at 12am

also, the prologue is rushed

also not accurate.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own any FFXV characters

Prologue

"See, Gladiolus? Wasn't it fun meeting Cid and Cindy, hm?" A light and playful voice chimed, the beautiful dark brown haired woman's right hand holding her husbands, a five-year-old girl in her arms and her nine year old son walking next to his Father. "Come now, just admit it. Pretending you didn't enjoy it won't do you any good." The tall man chuckled. "Well… I guess I did." Gladio admitted reluctantly since he had been so adamant on going there.

"Clarus, are you sure Regis is fine with you taking a break?"

"Relax Wysteria, we barely ever spend time together. It's a shame Regis couldn't come, with him being busy and all… but also because he still isn't particularly on speaking terms with Cid I suppose."

Loud engine noises could be heard descending from above, Clarus looked up, his eyes widening in a panic. "The Empire." He began hurrying his wife and children towards their car, the airship opened as he turned and conjured his sword, looking into the airship and freezing in shock.

Wysteria had picked up Gladiolus, holding both of her children and was nearly towards their transportation and turned to see her husband, frozen. "Clarus!" She called, yet he wouldn't turn around, if one were to look at him you'd think he were merely a figure, a statue. She set them both down and turned to Gladiolus, "take your little sister to the car and don't look back. Just run. Take care of her." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and Iris a kiss on her forehead. "Mommy?" The small girl questioned, as her older brother grabbed her hand. "I'll be right back, sweetie, I promise." She assured and ran towards Clarus, conjuring her bow.

After blinking numerous times he was sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Next to the tall Imperial men, there stood a child. The young boy was wearing an overly large, white, button up shirt making it almost look like a dress although the black pants he has on were visible. Clarus made eye contact with the child who looked to about seven or eight years old, and he felt his heart stop. He had ice blue eyes, and they were lifeless. He held a large sniper rifle and one of the Imperial men knelt next to him and pointed, the child nodding.

Turning, he saw Wysteria running towards him. His heartbeat picked up, "Wysteria! I can handle this!" He shouted, his confidence and grip returning to his sword.

 _Don't hesitate._

Before he even had time to react, a gunshot rang through the air and it hit Wysteria right in the heart. Blood stained the grass. He dropped his weapon and ran to her, picking her up and frantically trying to revive her. "Wysteria—!" He cried, feeling her pulse and immediately knowing, she was gone. It happened so fast.

He hadn't acted fast enough.

 _"Good job, first kill, no hesitation. It would seem the madman's idea is working better than expected."_

 _The tall man placed one of his metal covered hands on my shoulder and gave me a small shake. I blinked, staring down at the scene I had just created._

 _"It really is a shame, they seemed like a nice family."_

 _"She's the King's Shields Wife idiot. We can't just let them keep making more shields, can we?"_

 _"I mean wasn't the idea to get the Shield himself? He had a clear shot…"_

 _Honestly, adults are so confusing. I hope I'm never one. But what does it matter..? I continued looking down on the scene the man was letting out cries, mourning what he had lost. I guess this just teaches people not to take having such a wonderful family for granted, or whatever that phrase is. Looking up again I made eye contact with their children, the boy had noticed me, his eyes spilling with tears as he kept a tough expression and glared at me with all his might, while holding tightly to his little sisters hand whose eyes were also bubbling over with tears._

 _Why should I care?_

 _So you lost your Mom, tough luck._

 _Than again I don't know what a Mother is like, maybe that's why I aimed for her instead of my original intended target. Oh well, guess I should get him too._

 _I raised my gun once more and aimed his head, cocking it and preparing to pull the trigger. 'No hesitation'_

 _Before I even had a chance to shoot, I felt a sudden searing pain in my chest and everything went blank._

'That boy… why… someone the same age as Gladiolus or Iris… holding a gun? This isn't right. His eyes…. there's nothing in them. Just searing ice blue. Lifeless. I had to shoot, there's something wrong.'

Clarus looked at Cid shakily, "C-Cid.."

Cindy ran over, "PawPaw! Why'd ya pull yer gun? You never pull it!" She cried. "It had to be done sweetheart." He muttered, turning her away from Clarus and Wysteria. But she'd already seen it all, her eyes widened as she cover her mouth with shock. "Oh, PawPaw…"

 _"I wasn't quick enough…"_

 _"I could've helped my Mom if only I had volunteered…"_

 _"Is Mama ever gonna come back?_

 _W-where's she going?"_

 _"What does the Empire think their doin?"_

 _"I'm scared, PawPaw.."_

 _"Don't hesitate."_


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the FFXV characters

Chapter One

"Are you ready for your next simulation, Loqi?" I looked up and my eyes met with my 'Father' as he insisted I call him that. "Not like I have a choice." I muttered, standing up. "And when will you allow me to actually go outside?"

"Patience, young man. Patience. You still need to train your skills." I clenched my teeth slightly, should've known that would be the answer.

No matter.

I'll play this old mans game and come out on the top somehow.

Loqi made his way into a room full of computers and advanced technology, passing them he headed straight towards a heavily armored and vaulted door. Taking hold of one of the handles, Versatael spun it and the door was opened. He flashed Loqi a smile and motioned for him to step into the room.

Now this room was also heavily fortified with glass that could withstand a metal flying object coming directly for it at 50mph. A small white table sat in the middle of the room, on it sat a pair of glasses that looked as if they had been pulled off of the X-men- Cyclops's face, and a glass of water.

"Drink all that water young man, click on those glasses and we'll get started…" the man said over the intercom from inside the other room, clicking away at his keyboard, readying his systems. Loqi rolled his eyes and grabbed the water and downed it. "May we begin?" He asked, trying his hardest yet failing to hide the irritation in his tone.

"Yes, yes of course." Versatael muttered as Loqi pushed the glasses onto his face, the solid bluish purple color and a single thick, red glowing line straight across. Holding his katana, he shifted himself into a battle stance as the man launched the simulator. Multiple battle drones came up from all angles, going straight for Loqi.

The Niff didn't hesitate. Swinging his katana and taking out four drones at once, conjuring up his gun and landing a headshot, taking out two.

Versatael watched, nodding his head and clicking things into his keyboard as he silently prayed his cameras wouldn't be destroyed yet again. Within three minutes Loqi had trashed all the drones— and than some as he tossed a broken camera onto the table causing Versatael to let out a sigh. "Anywho, you were a second off your last time. Tonight's your next enhancement, so be ready for it."

Loqi exited the room, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "ah, General Tummelt."

Looking to the side, he was met wit the face of their High Commander, Ravus. "High Commander." He muttered, nodding his head, not trusting the man and sent him a small glare. "I see you just got back from the training room. Do you have plans tonight? If not, I would like to discuss some business with you."

Hiding his disdain, Loqi stared at his superior for a moment, whom always had such an air of dignity— yet something was off about him. "Actually I do have things to do tonight." He replied, colder then he meant to. Ravus quirked an eyebrow, "and what might those plans be?"

"Counting Mechs." Loqi responded quickly.

The High Commander looked at him intently for a moment, before nodding his head. "I see. Well, good luck I suppose." Loqi glared at him as he passed on, something was definitely off about that man.

"Come now, I can be fond of him since he's my only successful subject, besides the other one that got snatched away… apologies, highness, but… can I not be fond of the boy, your Radiance?"

Iedolas was shaking as he sat at his throne, "I'm not saying you cannot be, but you mustn't get attached to him. I find it hard not to as well.." he rasped.

Versatael bowed his head, looking a his pocket watch, "forgive me your excellence, I must go prepare the enhancements and upgrades." After bowing again, the old man exited the room.

Holding tight to his checklist, he squinted at all he'd written down. "Ah, my eyesight is failing me it would seem..

Sight enhancements,

Reflex's,

Increasing jump capability… etc etc."

Loqi was already standing outside his lab door, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall impatiently. "In you go, boy. Lay on the table and I'll get them to strap you in." The beige-ish blonde lay on the- slightly uncushioned table-bed as if he were about to go take a relaxing nap on his bed.

It had been a regular thing for him since age four. People came and strapped him down, another flicking a shot, the needle long and the liquid a sickly purple. Sticking it into the side of his arm, Loqi cringed slightly as it burned into him, being held there for fifteen seconds straight. Part of him felt like they enjoyed this, it was like some form of torture to them he supposed.

"You'll be going under in three… two…. o…"

Everything went blurry, his eyes slowly closed, and it began.

Versatael wheeled a machine over and began booking him up. "Begin phase one." He commanded. They hooked tubes up to his body and filled containers with liquid, wires were connected as well and charged up. "Do I have my emergency here?" He asked, a woman nodded, raising her hand. "Splendid. Now do me a favor. If we start losing him bring him back like you always do, thank you dear." She nodded again and readied emergency medical supplies.

"As always, keep in mind he is a human as much he is an MT. So be a bit gentle with him- just a bit."

A man began cranking up the electric machine, sparks flew and Loqi writhed, letting out occasional growls and hisses of pain. "Begin injection phase two!"

Iris sighed, sitting a top the balcony of the Leville. "I'm strong… Gladdy will be here soon… with.. Noct.." she muttered to herself, her mind flashing to the raven haired prince. Should couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh, but still— her heart ached in pain. The memory of her city coming crashing down invaded her thoughts once again, she covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head. But she could stop the vision.

"Miss Iris? Miss Iris! We're about to have dinner! Miss Iris..?" She turned quickly and saw Talcott. "Oh! I'm here! Don't worry, I'll be down in just a second. Thanks for telling me!" She said cheerfully.

"I have to stay strong. For everyone. For Gladdy, Jared, Talcott, Father— and Noct…"

"Well, Tummelt. You most certainly seem to be drained. Too much.. training?" Ravus asked casually. "As always." Loqi replied, deadpanning, his body was sore and he felt as though he could fall over at any moment. "I have a job for you. Whether your up for it or not."

He perked up immediately, yet trying to hide that he did. "I'm putting you in charge of Lestallum. I'm giving you men, a schedule, airships and supplies. Don't let your Empire down."

Loqi was too excited to be annoyed at the High Commander. At last, an actual job where he could get out of Niflheim. His hatred for the cold was strong and he'd long for an adventure as such. Yet to be put in charge of one of the most major cities?

He was over the moon.


	4. Chapter 2

**Sorry if theres any weird grammar or mistakes, finished writing this 1am**

 **ill go over then all later**

 **hope yall enjoy! ;)**

 **I do not own any of the FFXV characters**

Chapter two

Iris sighed, Gladdy wouldn't get to Lestallum for another three days! Three whole days was way too long of a wait..

his face flashed into her head.

Smacking her cheeks lightly, she shook herself, 'no, no, no! Come on Iris.. Noct is engaged.. Engaged and in love. I can't let my feelings get the best of me!'

She did a spin and stood at her balcony, listening to the chatter from the lively people of Lestallum. A smile formed on the brunettes lips, Jared had been kind enough to allow her to stay- for free. She had to do something for him today, but what?

"I heard they've selected Lestallums supervisor."

"Great. More Niffs. Hasn't there been enough chaos? What if they wreck Lestallum like the did the Crown City?"

"Don't even wanna think about it…"

Iris huffed, she just couldn't get away from these Imperials. Spinning back around, she nearly tripped but caught herself. "Maybe I should bake something for Jared and Talcott.." she said aloud, snapping her fingers and quickly hurrying down to the Levilles kitchen.

It was a beautiful day and she wasn't going to let the Empire ruin it again. 'I have to stay strong and smile!' Iris thought to herself as she began grabbing ingredients for cookies.

Plopping a stick of butter into the bowl, she let out another heavy sigh and added the sugar. "No no… stop it Iris, you'll be just fine. Be happy like normal! Your emotion affects your baking too.." she muttered to herself and began trying to think up happy thoughts as she added vanilla and baking soda to her mixture.

"Yep, happy thoughts! Like the time when you went adventuring with Noct and-" she groaned, "I can believe myself… I can't be that love-struck... can I? Impossible. No and nope." Iris scolded herself and cracked some eggs, finding herself pleased with how cleanly she was able to. "I'll make Gladdy some cookies when he makes it here as well… I wonder if he's seen the damage done to the city."

She'd finally finished mixing the flour in and added chocolate chips. "There, now that's not so bad." The brunette hummed, tasting the dough. She'd scooped them into small balls and placed them on a cookie sheet. "Now the 'fun' part."

Iris began washing dishes when Jared entered the kitchen. "I thought I heard someone rambling to themselves. And of course it's you! How are you getting along?" The older man asked in a soft tone, still sensitive to the girls loss. Iris giggled in embarrassment at his comment on her rambling. "Sorry about that. I'm doing wonderfully, thank you. I'm making you and Talcott cookies… I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. Talcott is outside with his friends if you'd like to take some to them." Jared smiled. Iris grabbed two plates and smiled back at him, "I'd love to! And I'll leave some here for you, of course." The oven timer beeped and she spun quickly to check and see if they were done, the edges lightly browned confirmed that they were. "They smell mighty fine! That's for sure." He commented.

She placed four on a plate and the rest on another. "I'll be off to find Talcott! I hope you enjoy!"

She didn't have to go too far, Talcott and five of his friends were gathered around, looking up at what seemed to be a kitten stuck a pipeline connecting two buildings. "He'll fall!" One girl whimpered.

Iris came to a halt, "what's wrong?" She asked, slightly out of breath from running. "That kitten!" Talcott chimed, pointing up at it. "He's stuck, and we can't help him down.." he glanced over at her and than back to the kitten, "should we get an adult?" She asked, blinking in concern at the kitten. All the children looked at her and she remembered— she was an adult to these kids. Iris swallowed her fear, sure, she hated heights but there were a bunch of kids counting on her. "Alright, I'll try and get him down." She said soothingly and handed Talcott the plate of cookies.

Climbing up the ladder on the side of the building, she made her way towards the pipe, making a soft clicking noise and calling the kitten over. "I won't hurt you.." she muttered, shakily inching across the thick pipe and grabbing the kitten by the scruff, it made a mewling sound and the children murmured in concern for the two. "I've got you…" she pressed him close to her chest and began to slowly inch her way off the pipe, making sure to hold the mewling kitten tight enough so she wouldn't drop him.

Yet, the sudden noise of a giant bird startled her, looking up she saw it, "what in the heck-!" a Zu, flying across the sky, and the children made noises of awe and excitement. The gusts coming from his wings were strong and Iris felt herself lose her balance and grip all together, she fell off the pipe.

Talcott let out a loud gasp, "Iris!"

A few of the children covered covered their eyes and or turned around so they wouldn't have to watch. "oh no…!"

She felt as though her body was moving on slow motion, her heart pounding at a rapid and a surely unhealthy rate.

But, before her body could hit the pavement, she was caught, a pair of firm hands held her tightly, "Wow!" The children gathered around the scene, half of them had a cookie in their mouth. Iris was gently set down, she placed the cat in Talcotts arms and turned to thank her savior. "Thank you.." she muttered, looking up.

Before he could answer, one of the younger girls interrupted. "Scuse me sir, who are you? I'm Maggie by the way, I haven't seen you around here and I know everyone and I mean everyone!"

"I'm certain you'll find out sooner or later little girl. It's no problem, just be more careful next time, hmm?" Young Maggie, like the rest of the girls were infatuated with the new comer. He was tall, his hair silky and shiny, his eyes looked strong yet gentle. He wore a dark gray button up coat, lined with yellow which looked as though it might light up in the night.

"But if you feel the need to repay me, there is a way I suppose- you wouldn't happen to know where a woman named Holly is, would you?"

Iris blinked. "I don't know exactly where she is but I can take you to where she usually hangs out." The stranger nodded, "if you don't mind." He waved to the little girls and followed Iris up the stairs. "In the letter I received they said I should speak with her but they didn't specify where she was. How unprofessional, don't you suppose?"

"Yes I guess. And if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" She muttered only slightly timidly, she recognized his eyes from something.. but she couldn't put her finger on it. "It's Loqi. You needn't know anymore since you should find out soon enough." She was silent for a second. "and I'm Iris."

This guy was strange and kinda edgy. Yet something inside Iris made her want to trust him. "Ah, so- do you make a hobby of falling off things or what?" The brunette blinked than replied with a hint of sass in her tone, "no, I rarely fall off things. And what about you? What're some of your hobbies?" She inwardly smacked herself, 'what are you doing Iris!?'

"Well, I suppose I save girls. Does that count?"

"Are you kidding? Or are you… for real."

He shrugged, "don't mind me. Anyways, you look as though you've had a rough week."

Iris paused for a moment, "I have- what's it to you?"

"Mhm, nothing."

She led him to the power plant. "Hm, so this must be the place." He muttered, pulling out a key card. "How'd you get that?" Iris asked, slightly suspicious. "It was given to me." Loqi replied calmly. "And inside the power plant, there's extreme radioactive waves and stuff.. you really shouldn't go in there." She added quickly.

He opened the gate and waved. "I'll be fine. I've lived through much worse." She opened her mouth to protest again but was cut off, "thank you Miss Iris. It's a pity you aren't one of us, you'd be quite a worthy companion I'm sure."

Wonderful, now that all that was out of the way he could get back to the task at hand. Loqi stuck the key card back in his pocket, and he was sure to wash his mouth out with mouthwash- disgusted with himself for speaking so nicely to a Lucian. But he'd convinced himself on the way to Lestallum that he should build a trusting relationship with the people, which in the future would make his life a lot easier if he needed information of some sort.

It was a start saving that girl and having all those children as witness… he shuddered once again, and scowled at the thought of such friendly speak with that Lucian. 'General Tummelt, please report.' The High Commanders voice rang into his ears. He rolled his eyes and adjusted the device in his ear, turning on the speaker; "I've arrived, there was a minor distraction at the beginning but I'm here." He said, trying to sound as… obedient.. as possible.

'Let me speak with the boy.' Versataels raspy voice rang in his ears, 'holding steady?' Loqi opened one of the sealed doors, "yes sir. I'm about to eliminate and take samples of the specimen you requested now. Sensors tracked them into the power plant."

'Ahh, so competent. I'm so glad this has worked out wonderfully.'

Scoffing, Loqi muted his microphone and got right to work.

Iris had made her way back to the Leville, her recent encounter making her blank and forget all about the kids. As she entered, she failed to notice Talcott sitting in there, playing with the new kitten. She slowly began climbing the stairs when she heard a familiar voice-

"It sure is hotter here than anywhere I've ever been, that's for sure!"

"Are you whining again Prompto?"

"N..no! I'm just stating facts I've figured out!"

Iris turned and a smile formed on her lips, "Gladdy! Noct!" She cheered, running to them, embracing Gladiolus in a tight hug. "There you are, Iris. Glad your safe." The burly man smiled.

The four travelers were given all the details of what went down, than all took a well deserved rest. As Iris watched Noctis softly doze off, she felt her heart ache. He was in love, but Lady Lunafreya was found dead- and yet here he was, still staying strong.

"Noct! The others went on without you, Talcott is giving them a tour." Iris grinned, the sleepy prince had finally rose from his slumber and emerged into the daylight, "I can give you your own personal one if you'd like!" She said with a wink—

"Thanks… but I think I'll catch up with the others. I'm sure they haven't gone too far- you coming as well?" He blinked sleepily, heading out the large door and unaware of the disappointment on her face.

"Uh… y-yeah. I'll catch up. I just need to get somethings at the market."

Noctis shrugged and waved, making his way towards his desired direction. Iris spun around the opposite way he went, with a huff she speed walked her way towards the market.

'No no Iris, remember.. his father and his… his fiancé… are gone.'

"Got dumped?"

She froze, that sounded familiar, Iris looked to the alleyway she was walking past to see the young man, Loqi, from the other day leaning against the wall.

"No." She replied huffily. "What are you doing?" The brunette said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Touring the city of course." Loqi said, matter of factly, "Lestallum truly is quite gorgeous, hm? Especially at night."

Iris drifted into the shade slowly, "Yes it is.. and they make pretty good smoothies here." He wrote something down on his notepad, "I'll remember that."

"So… what the heck were you doing in the power plant?"

"I'm a daemon hunter. Holly gave me a call I guess you could say. And where are you off to this fine morning?"

"The market.." Iris began, this guy— was so different. His voice, it sounded so… fancy? And the motions he did with his hands, so extravagant. It's not that she didn't like it.. it was just odd.

"Sounds entertaining. Mind if I join you?"

The brunette froze, 'him.. join.. me? The original plan was to spend time with Noct… but I suppose..'

"I would enjoy some company."

'STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID. WHO SAYS THAT? NO ONE SAYS THAT! THATS SO CHEESY!' She groaned inwardly, also confused, wondering why she cared.

"Ah, wonderful. Than company you shall have. Lead the way, Miss Iris."

"Just Iris is fine.." she muttered.

"Hm? Well, Iris it is than."


End file.
